Silent Hill: The Guardians
by KaneCenaZombie12
Summary: Mark Calaway (The Undertaker), Glen Jacobs (Kane), and Amy Stark (Star) [OC] find themselves lost somewhere in West Virginia. What happens when Amy's nightmares for the past few years catches up to her? What happens when she finds out Silent Hill is real? Will both men be there to save her or will they leave her in her own sanity and be consumed by the darkness?
1. Chapter 1

**Silent Hill: The Guardians**

Disclaimer: I do not own Silent Hill nor do I own the WWE

**Chapter: 1 Lost and nightmare come true**

"We're lost."

"We're not lost."

"We are so lost man."

"Enough!" Amy rolls her eyes "Mark, Glen's right you know…wait where are we anyway?" Amy looks out her window "I don't know somewhere outside West Virginia just don't…ok fine I'll pull over." Mark mumbled after getting a glare from Amy she smiled and patted his head "good boy." She giggled as Mark pulled into what appeared to be a somewhat broken down dinner.

All three climbed out of the van looking around, Amy shook her head putting her hands on her slender hips. This dinner seamed to familiar to her "weird…" she mumbled as she walked up to the door both men looked at her wondering why she said that. Amy seamed to stop all at once hearing her name whispered from behind, she turned to look at both men, Mark Calaway and Glen Jacobs both her longtime friends, all three have worked for the WWF/E for a long time now and thought they deserved a vacation.

She shook her head her blond, dark purple, red, orange, and black hair swaying in the wind. This seamed all too weird even by her standards, she had never been threw West Virginia well at least that's what she thought anyway. As she walked toward the dinner things started happening weird things that later the guys would probably take her to the local nut house and leave her. She heard yelling and screaming and then a loud bang which sounded like a gunshot going off, Amy's eyes widen as she runs in and sees a chaotic mess off well…she really couldn't describe it. Blood, body parts, and…what looked like organs spewed everywhere, and by everywhere she means everywhere. The whole dinner was covered.

Panic stricken she turns to go back out the door, to find the door stuck. She screamed and pounded until she heard it, an old air raid horn "what's going on?!" she looked around to see walls starting to peal things slipping away tables, chairs, and the counter full of rust and more blood. She closed her eyes counting to ten, no sense in freaking out until she knew what was happening. Amy walked around the counter to see a knife sitting by the broken register, Amy quickly picked it up her hands shaking as she slowly crept towards the kitchen hearing something crash.

"Ok Ames get a hold of yourself, this is like…like your nightmares but real…" she tried coaching herself as she pushed the kitchen door open slowly, her eyes widen in pure horror as she sees what looked like two giant mannequins conjoined together one on top of the other covered and surrounded by blood, bodies, and organs. Putting her hands to her mouth to cover her screams she closes the door and running to the woman's restroom and puked her guts out.

'Oh god what the hell was that thing?! Does anything like that even exists?!' she thought to herself as she slowly stood on shaky legs. Wiping her mouth on her long sleeve black Undertaker shirt, sighing shakily she walks back into the kitchen slowly. Watching the creature chew on a human heart she kneels and crawls slowly behind the stove "I just want to get out of here and back to the guys oh man I hope their ok…" she whispered as she peered around the corner. Her eyes widen to find the monster gone "oh shit where…" she was lifted and thrown across the room, she screamed in pain as her back hit the wall.

Outside both men looked at each other wondering what was taking their friend so long, Glen paced in front of Mark "I'll give her another hour if she's not out by then… "He was cut off by a female scream both men looked at each other and ran for the door only to find it locked.

She looked up to see the mannequin demon thing on top of the stove "Oh shit!" She managed to doge the monster in time as it lunged at her. Amy was up on one knee and looked around having dropped the knife when she was thrown "where is it?" she saw it under the monster. She looked at the monster then the knife and the monster again. Amy took a deep breath and stood both hands at her sides she flicks her fingers as both girl and monster stare off at each other.

"Come on, come on…COME ON YOU UGLY MOTHER! WHAT THE HELL YOU WAITING FOR!?" She yelled the monster raised itself ready to lung at her any moment that's when she took the chance and slid under it. Grabbing the hilt of the knife she thrusts the blade into its abdomen. A blood curtailing scream echoed out of its mouth and ran away the knife still embedded in its self, she looked around for a new weapon anything to end it and end it now.

Outside Mark and Glen try and break into the dinner hearing another scream echo from within, Mark stops and looks for something when he remembers the tire iron in back of the jeep. Grabbing it he walks back "Move Glen!" the seven foot tall man steps out of the way as Mark raises the tire iron and bashes it against the glass shattering it.

Amy got up and ran to a drawer and sifted through it looking for knives anything to end it, luckily by the third drawer she found a crap ton. But luck was sadly not on her side as the demon caught her by the ankle and lifted her up off the floor, still having a hold of the handle of the drawer it to goes with her spilling its contense all over the floor. Cursing she looks at the monster as it opens its mouth showing her hundreds of tiny teeth "Oh you are one ugly mother…" with one free leg she kicks it in the face making her land on her side happy she didn't land anywhere near the knives.

Mark and Glen not seeing Amy they start looking around.

Amy grabs a steak knife and heaving a battle cry she takes the knife and plunges it threw the head of the mannequin. Pulling it out blood streams and scatters in her face as the monster lands on top of her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Silent Hill: The Guardians**

**Authors note: sorry I haven't written for a while but here's chapter 2!**

**Chapter 2: Nightmare unfolding **

Both men heard an echoing scream come from the kitchen Glen looked at Mark "you don't think do you?" Both men ran into the kitchen to see a mannequin on top of Amy.

"Would one of you please be so kind as to get this thing OFF OF ME!"

She yelled as she tried shoving the heavy object off her small body, Mark and Glen shove it off her to see blood all over her face and shirt "what the hell Amy? What did you do?" Mark asked as she stood up Amy turned and looked at him then at the mannequin with a whole in the bottom of its mouth. She pointed at it with a shaky fingerless glove "it…was like from my nightmares…it had another strapped to its back…" she shook her head knife still in hand she walks out of the kitchen.

Both men looked at each other with raised eye brows; Glen was the first to walk out fallowing Amy to make sure she was ok. As for Mark he stayed behind looking at the scattered knives and the mannequin on the floor 'what the hell happened here? Is she losing it again…hope not, hate to…' Mark shook his head not wanting to think about it at the moment.

Glen stopped a few feet from Amy "you guys don't get it…it was the Monster from my nightmare…but real! It had human organs in its mouth…it tried to kill me…" She paced shaking her head trying to think of ways to rationalize it but it wasn't working. She knew where the monsters were coming from she knew they were looking for to drag her back to the hell infested town.

"No, no, no I won't go back, I won't! Do you understand!? I'M NOT GOING BACK!" Amy screamed to no one in particular, she stormed out Glen fallowing once more scared she was having another psychotic break down again. As they walked out Glen's eyes widened "that's weird…fog in the middle of the day?" he looked around seeing the jeep gone and Amy crouch on the pavement of the road shaking her head.

Mark came out a few seconds after seeing the same thing "Glen what…" he stopped talking seeing Amy having a break down in middle of the road, he sighed afraid that it would happen again "Amy come on Darlin get out of the middle of the road your gunna get hit." Amy looked up at Mark tears streamed down her pale face "I won't get hit no one is here…we…we have to start walking." She bites her lower lip and starts crying shaking her head not wanting to be there but knew it was no use Silent Hill had found her now there was no turning back, there was only moving forward.

Glen looked up seeing what looked like to be snow falling "umm…is it supposed to snow?" Amy looked up and shook her head "it's not snow Glen, its ash." Both men stared at her wonder how she knew this, Amy regained her composure "well it can't be helped no use in crying," she turned to both men "have you two heard of the town known as Silent Hill?" Mark walked up to Amy as did Glen, Mark put his large gentle hands on her shoulders "Amy…Silent Hill is just a ghost town, there's nothing there that will hurt you. It's not coming for you either…" Amy sighed and shook her head "you don't get it." Amy turned to walk away but Glen stopped her "Then help us we don't understand and we want to help." She calmly looked at him and nodded "alright let's go somewhere, where we can talk its creepy out here as all get out."

The guys nodded and fallowed her back into the dinner; Amy sat down in a booth putting the knife to the side "alright, Silent Hill was built on an Indian burial ground; I was born in that town thirty years ago. It was before the tragedy… but now after it, things nightmares have come about." She looked at both men "I know it sounds crazy, because of everything that happened some of us did survived. When I was a child I saw things, creatures that others did not," Mark looked at her calmly as did Glen "I saw what was going to happen but no one believed me they locked me up in Alchemilla Hospital mental ward."

Amy looks at the table counter shuttering, memories of the Hospital were not the best. Mark and Glen both reached for each hand "keep going Darlin we're here for you." Mark said reassuringly Glen nodded in agreement "I'm sorry it's just that it's not a memory I like to revisit, I was basically called a witch, the cult there believed in this god that would rain hell down on those who did not believe." Amy bit her lip "They tried bringing the god here unleash hell onto the world, but what they did instead was unleash hell onto themselves and those in town."

Glen looked shocked "how…how did you get out?"

Amy looked down "the cult had made a protector of sorts but instead of protecting them, he turned on them. He was supposed to be their executioner." She smiled a little "I was but ten when I first saw him…yes he was a monster. A demon to some, to me he was my friend protector." Amy giggled at the memory "I would go out to the hospital's garden sit and talk to him, he was known to many was the Red Demon, Pyramid head, and to the children of my town the Bogyman." She looked at her friends hesitant to tell them how she escaped that dreadful place "it was one day before the tragedy; I was in my room when…he appeared. He told me it was almost time and he wanted me out of the hospital before I was made prisoner of the void."

Mark raised an eye brow "The void?" "It's what we're in now…somehow you two came with."

He nodded for her to continue "I told him I couldn't escape because of the doctors and nurses. He….he ended up killing them, don't ask me the details but it was…bad real bad." They nodded as they watched her closely "what do we do?" Glen asked first to break the silence "Dunno but its best to start walking now before night fall."


End file.
